Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-4127080-20161114024056
BH 90210 who will vote for who Brandon: HILLLARY, he would be the first to protest aganist Trump and tell people how hyprocrital to judge Hillary and not Trump. He even drop out of the election at high school when he saw that someone else was better for the job. Brenda: HILLARY, she may not take route like her brother but she will never support a sexist, racist person like Trump. Dylan: He won't vote for niether but if he had a choice it would be for Hillary since Brandon would talk sense into him and Dylan knows he is the voice of reason when it comes to politics Kelly: Hillary, she would be to disgusted by how Trump asault women esp since she has been rape twice and would have been rape 3 times if Donna and Brenda didn't came in just in time. Donna: Hillary, someone as strong and independent as Donna would never support Trump Steve: If we are talking about early seasons of Steve then Trump. Even if Steve was never racist or sexist but I do see him as one of those people who falls for Trump's lies. Mature Steve will vote for Hillary, he would never support Trump if he is sexist since he wants the best for his daughter and plus Janet would talk some sense into him. David: Trump unless if Donna brings common sense to him Valerie: Hillary, esp since she was sexually assault by her father that she would be disgusted by Trump when she hears him say that he would bang his own daughter or the other stories of him sexually assaulting other women. This is the same girl who stood up for Kelly aganist the guy who rape her at the High School reunion. Clare: Trump, she isn't afraid to called out Steve when he had sexist moments so Trump would not be her president. Noah: His family would be republicans and will be voting for Trump while he would be voting for Hillary, he always say that he was the black sheep of the family. Matt: One of the reasons why he was broke is because he always was lawyer for people for low income, of course he would be voting for Hillary Ray: Niether, even he would hate Hillary and Trump both equally. CIndy: Hillary, she would be buying caps and t-shirts for everyone to show support for Hillary. Jim: Hillary without a doubt, he wouldn't condone Hillary's emails but he knows that she would still make a good president and would be anti Trump. Andrea: Hillary, she would be proud that a women will finally become president. She doesn't stand people who are sexist and racist like Trump that she wouldn't talk to anyone who agreed with Trump or talk Hillary was worst. Jessie: Mexican who is the son of immirgant. He would be voting for Hillary without a doubt. Other than Steve and David even if they would probably voting for Hillary once people bring common sense to them, I see everyone voting for Hillary.